


co-host

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Heathers (1988), Pump Up the Volume (1990)
Genre: Bound, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, sex while broadcasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets his broadcast interrupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	co-host

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to the one person I convinced to ship this with me. Thank you so fucking much!  
> Ok, but as far as this goes, they're both 18/19 here and I will absolutely deny any possibility of them being younger. Now with that out of the way-- this is another quickly written fic, so I do apologize for any dumb mistakes anywhere that I might have missed. Enjoy.  
> (oh btw there is a sweater mention here which might be confusing, but its a call back to some of the planning me and my friend had. sorry. let's just say it involved JD getting considerably publicly humiliated.)

“And understand this, _defectus_ , just because you think you’re deserving of this doesn’t mean you are.” The young radio host leans forth in his chair, still gripping at the microphone and the particular name of the letter writer sliding out of his mouth with a slight eye roll. _Latin. How unique._ “Suffering is not a weakness… hell, ask me, you’re stronger for taking it.” With a smirk he stands up, dropping the letter on the table. “More so, you should let ‘em know you ain’t going to fucking cry about every single thing they use against you. Show them bastards you ain’t scared of them. But that’s as much as I can offer you, defectus. The basic truth.”

The personality in questions is now gesticulating with his hands, almost violently so. You’d think he was distracted by this to the point to not notice the black cloth shaped figure sneak into his room, but alas, to its dismay he does. Turning with a full on grin to it he spends a moment glancing up the other man before turning back to his set up. With a slight shuffle there, he finds a tape he deems suitable and pops it in.

“For now, I leave you with this.” You can almost hear the smile as Mark says that, playing the considerably cheery sound of the band and pulling out the microphone then and turning to his companion. With a couple steps he encloses the space between them, kissing the coated boy who unfortunately pulls away, raising a brow.  
“Seriously, The Dickies?” JD’s voice sounds almost insulted by the choice of sound but the other just shrugs.

“You do know there are other ways to hear the show that don’t involve sneaking into my house and past my parents, right?” Mark laughs then, backing away. It might be a stab, but it isn’t meant to be taken seriously. Quite honestly, the boy enjoyed having a fan that was that enthusiastic… well maybe those weren’t the right words, but whatever. The point still stands.  
“I enjoy seeing you work,” The guest announces before falling back onto the sofa behind him and running a hand through his hair. Happy Harry however, just bites his lip before returning to his radio. Wiring up the mic again and stopping the song. It takes a minute before he grabs another letter from the bunch and glances it over.

“Ah, here’s a good one. Dear Harry, long time listener first time writer—well, the start leaves little to be desired of. “He strolls, concentrating on the letter. “I have been thinking about doing things to people. You know—things of the naughty variety. But then when it comes down to it I don’t think I really can. Like it doesn’t matter that it plagues my mind, I can’t actually go through with it.” Mark raises his eyes to see that the audience member that was taking up his couch now moved to his chair, slightly spinning in it and looking over the tech, playing around with a piece of rope his hands. The quieter boy smirks, pulling the microphone away as to not be heard—“hell I’m supposed to sit, genius?”  
JD shrugs in that oh so innocent way and Mark should really know not to trust it, “Suppose my laps free.”

The other sighs, before hesitantly moving to his boyfriend and taking up the said spot. With a slight fluster he returns his eyes to the printed text.

“Is there something wrong with me? Am I broken? Signed, confused.” At that he feels lips brush against the back of his neck, forces to hold in any sound. “Confused… There’s nothing wrong with being confused. The real problem is that they’re making you feel like you’re the fucked up one here.” The colder hands run around him, definitely wandering and finding their own way under his t-shirt. Mark hisses quietly at that, not entirely amused, but he presses against the other body anyway. “You shouldn’t let that happen when it’s not true and hell, if they think you’re fucked up now then show them really messed up. Adults these days anticipate you to not be having sex while making you feel fucked up if you aren’t.“ The darker haired boy’s hand slips past his sweatpants at that, now definitely making him squirm. _Jesus, couldn’t he have picked a better letter._ The host laughs somewhat uncomfortably, despite moving into the other’s hand movements, permitting him to do this. “There is absolutely nothing wro—“and he cannot finish that because JD knows what the hell he’s doing and fuck, Mark just moaned.

Of course, the usual Happy Harry listener doesn’t pick up on this being misplace. A joke in poor taste to their ears and an actual embarrassment to the unfortunate host.  
Once again that evening Mark moves the mic away, feeling JD touch that arm and pull out the other. He might have thought this wasn’t as misplaced before but just as he was about to open his mouth, the other boy stood up, violently pushing him ahead. Just by some glimmer of luck he grabs the poor victims other hand, using his previously toyed with rope to tie them up. At this the young radio personality squirms, kicking and noticing the now collapsed mike. The sound it must’ve made when it hit the floor must have been horrible, but nothing compared to the groan escaping Mark then.

“Seriously, what the fuck are you doing!?” he snaps, but the other doesn’t pay any care to it. Instead he pulls out another rope from his pocket and moves to ties his legs (a hard task at that, as the other male was kicking at him furiously). “You asshole, knock it off! God damn it, J—“Fortunately for the captive he muffles his mouth just in time to prevent his name from being heard by the flies on the wall. JD smirks, straddling him then quickly tapping his mouth shut.

The coated boy jumps up then, picking up the microphone stand and ever so gleefully continuing where the other had left off.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, but it appears that your usual host is a little tied up right now. But there’s no need to fret, I’m right here. “

Harry rolls his eyes, still struggling against the restrains. They weren’t some master level shit, that’s for sure, so sooner or later he was going to loosen them up enough to free himself. With that in mind, Mark started to attempt to move further away to sit himself up, but felt a boot press down on his legs to stop that. The bound boy flops with little to no enthusiasm about this onto the floor then glaring back at JD and letting out a severely muffled are you fucking serious?

“I’ll be back to you in a second,” the rebel says barely without cracking up. With some glancing around the table and it’s set up he finds a record much more to his taste in music and plays it, yet the microphone was still on for any listening ears.

JD keeps to his word and comes back over to Mark then, crouching down and ripping the tape with some rush off the other’s face.

“Alright, so you’re going to tell me why the hell you went full on Gacy on me or should I speculate?” There’s obvious frustration there and maybe he doesn’t mean it as an insult, but he did want to get some fucking closure. The other just shrugs, making a face.

“Mostly because of the sweater, actually.”

Mark looks at him in disbelief.

“You’re kidding, right? You seriously cannot be still mad about that.”

“No, no… Afraid I am already going through with this.” And he doesn’t waste much time to pull down the other’s pants and to move behind him. Mark sighs, shaking his head but not actually stopping him and truthfully, just giving up.

The other’s cold fingers press against his hips, harsh and not even remotely forgiving. There’s a pop of a lubricant cap being taken off, soon followed by fingers pushing into him. A whine comes out of the boy below, both from the cold fingers and due to what this was already doing to him. He then rocks into the digits, attempting to urge them to be moved more. But they remain quite still for another second forcing him to calm down. Only then does the other proceed to move them, stretching them and so on. More lube and another few fingers later he pulls out, leaving Mark feeling rather upset at the slow pace.

At this point he was even excited at the sound of a packet being ripped, even if despite that he kept trying to keep his breathing steady, anxious for the other’s move.  
JD places himself at his entrance and slowly pushes in, letting Mark moan at the entire sensation. Great, he was going to make a ton of noise (like always) and this time it’s not going to be his parents questioning him about it, but his audience. Great.

Regardless, the other begins to find a rhythm, enjoying the other’s lack of control in this as he fully takes over. And it really ends up being a mess of sounds and rough hands pressing much too hard against skin, repeatedly pressing the bound boy into the ground.

Mark holds back momentarily, biting his lip just to not fuckin moan for five seconds not that it works as he ends up tasting copper soon enough. Great… Great. He really was losing it over here and he couldn’t do anything about it. Eventually he cries out loudly (hoping to hell and back that his parents aren’t home to hear that) and everything that follows that is just a disaster of incapability to hold back whines. And yeah, the groans from JD were satisfactory as well, but he was considerably keeping his cool.

  
Well, up until an array of curse words escape his mouth and he presses down onto the other body, followed by pressing his lips against Mark’s neck once more. Within several seconds his teeth take up the flesh instead and with a bite the younger boy moans, cumming in his pants. His breathe is faint then, feeling JD pull out, shifts his eyes to watch as he takes matters into his own hands. Apparently, admiring his wrecked state he finishes moments later.

Mark smirks then, but it only last a second as he remembers what he was in the middle of before. At least he could chalk it up as an act…


End file.
